


The Pocky Challenge {Compilation}

by celestialcosplay_official



Category: Junjou Romantica, Miraculous Ladybug, Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi, Soul Eater, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, LGBTQ Character, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialcosplay_official/pseuds/celestialcosplay_official
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would go down if your favorite ship did the Pocky Challenge?  This is a collection of one-shots for all of the cute couples of the Anime world as they accept the challenge, in their own ways of course...





	The Pocky Challenge {Compilation}

**Author's Note:**

> All of this writing is my own work so therefore basic copyright rules apply. Thank you for deciding to read, and I hope you enjoy!

Takano Masamune x Onodera Ritsu

*********************************

Onodera glared at his boss across the table.  He couldn’t believe Kisa had talked him into this.  He internally groaned at the thought of his own stupidity.  He resented his coworker for taking advantage of him in his drunken state the week before.  He couldn’t help but picture all the ways he could seek his revenge...

But, of course, there was no way he could use that to distract himself now.  All of his utter loathing and resentment was being focused on the man in front of him.  Their fellow Emerald Employees huddled around them in anticipation, eager to witness what the two men were about to do.

They were going to do the Pocky Challenge.

Onodera grunted as he recalled what had happened on that dreaded night...

_~~~_

_Laughter roared throughout the bar as drunk Kisa told yet another ridiculous joke before turning to Onodera, cocking his head to the side and a slaphappy smile plastered across his face._

_”You’re fun when you drink.” he said, giggling._

_After having laughed uncontrollably while saying nonsensical things, Onodera turned to him with a smirk.  He pointed a lazy finger in his friend’s face._

_“And you’re fun when you aren’t constantly rambling about Yukina.”_

_”We’re in LOoOve!” Kisa pouted before adding, “Just like you and Takano!” He grinned malevolently._

_Onodera slammed down yet another empty cup that had once contained a lot of beer.  “So what if we are?!” He frowned and narrowed his eyes at the man, playfully._

_Unknown to them, a certain other man had perked up at this and started listening intently to their conversation._

_Kisa’s smile only widened.  “You guys should make out now!”_

_Still without their knowledge, Takano Masamune choked on his beer, nearly spitting it all over Hatori._

_Onodera, however, to everyone’s shock, seemed unfazed by this statement._

_”Not in front of YOU.” He replied, once again waving his finger in his coworker’s face._

_Kisa scrunched his brow in concentration._

_”Then you should do the Pocky Challenge!” He exclaimed, swelling with pride at his brilliant idea._

_Onodera merely shrugged.  “Name a time and place.”_

_Kisa smirked in victory.  Little did anyone know, he hadn’t had a single sip of alcohol that night._

_~~~_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After mentally facepalming himself for the fifth time that day, Onodera took a deep breath, braising himself for what was about to happen.

He continued glaring at Takano, who looked back at him with a stoic expression.  Damn, he couldn’t read that man!  If only he knew what that tyrant was thinking!

Tearing away his gaze, Onodera observed the neat row of chocolate sticks laid out on the table before them, gulping as he imagined their fates.

Once the conversation between the other coworkers had died down, Kisa spoke up to explain the rules of the game.  Although everyone already knew how it worked, they all listened quite intently.

”In case you don’t already know, the Pocky Challenge is a game commonly played in Japanese culture,” he said.  “It requires two people to bite each end of the pocky stick and chew from their end until one, one of them lets go, two, the stick breaks, or three, they meet in the middle.  If one of them lets go, that person loses.  If it breaks, the person with the longer half wins,” he smirked as he explained the next part.  “If they meet in the middle, it’s a draw.

”To make the game more interesting, a catch has been added. If Onodera wins, Takano can’t bother him for a whole week.  But if Takano wins, Onodera has to go on a date with him.”

Kisa clapped his hands together with sheer delight.  “Now that that’s out of the way, let’s start the challenge!”

Onodera grunted while everyone cheered.  There was no winning in this situation!  He knew there was no way Takano was going to let go, and he wasn’t careless enough to break it either.

He wanted to scream in frustration.  This was going to be excruciating!

He looked over at Takano only to see that he was staring at him again, this time with a small smile on his lips.  Though Onodera would never admit it, he liked it when the man smiled.

Almost as soon as their eyes met, Onodera tore his gaze away once again, though not before shooting the tyrant what he hoped was a menacing glare.

Takano reached over and held the chocolate stick in between two slender fingers, making sure to stretch out each moment as long as possible.  No matter what happened today, Takano certainly intended to make Onodera his by the end of it...

He smirked at his blushing kohai, his beat red face too damn adorable for this world.

Smug as ever, the older man placed his end of the Pocky in between his teeth, subtly wetting his lips.

”Come on, Onodera,” he challenged.  “You aren’t chickening out, are you?”

He raised an eyebrow at his junior, whose face blazed with anger as he continued glaring.

After he had calmed down, Onodera groaned to himself, might as well just get it over with.  Hesitantly, he leaned over the table and nervously bit his end of the stick.

Damn, why was his heart pounding so fast?  Had he always been so nervous around Takano?

He got a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach as Kisa’s next words broke off his thoughts.  “Ready...” Onodera braised himself for what was to come, though he knew there was nothing he could do to prepare.

”Go!”

What happened next went so fast it took a while afterwards for everyone to figure it out.

As soon as Kisa had said that word, Takano started aggressively biting large chunks off of his end.  Onodera’s eyes widened with shock.  He couldn’t believe this was really happening. As Takano continued to munch on the stick, Onodera yelped and let go from panick.  Yells could be heard throughout the house and, most likely, in the neighbors’ homes as well.

Onodera jumped back so fast he was up against the opposite couch before anyone could blink.  The tyrant across the table smirked at him in victory, trying his best to hide his disappointment that his lover hated him so much.

After receiving several pats on the back, Takano stood up and stormed over to Onodera, who cowered before him.

A plan forming in his mind, Takano reached his fingers between his lips and took out a small piece of what remained of the chocolate stick, holding it out in front of Onodera’s confused blushing face.

”Eat it.”  Takano demanded.

Onodera’s eyebrows shot up in horror and confusion as he continued to stare blankly at him.

”T-Takano-San?” He muttered.

Takano brought his face even closer to Onodera’s, who tried to back away but realized he was trapped.  And even worse, everyone else was just staring at them, doing absolutely nothing about it.

Takano sighed in frustration.  “If you’re that desperate to avoid going out with me, just eat this and we can pretend this whole thing never happened.”

He didn’t fully believe his own words, but he didn’t want to force his Ritsu to go on a date with him if he really didn’t want to.

Onodera didn’t fully understand why the man was doing this, but he might as well cooperate.

Hesitantly, he parted his lips and gradually stuck out his tongue.  With a small smile, Takano placed the chocolate on his little pink tongue.

Seeing this as the perfect opportunity, Takano grabbed Onodera’s chin and tilted it up toward him, forcing a passionate kiss upon his lover’s soft lips, and catching Onodera completely off guard.

Once he had recovered from the shock after hearing several gasps and whistles from his annoying coworkers, Onodera thrust his hands at Takano’s chest, pushing him off of him and jumping across the room to the opposite wall.

”What the hell was that, you pervert?!”

Takano looked at him with an intensely serious expression and Onodera looked away, blushing like mad.

He surprised himself when he thought of how much he had actually enjoyed it.

No, this isn’t love... this can’t possibly be...

Can it?

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t necessarily the end, I might add new chapters as I watch more Anime so please be watching for that...


End file.
